


Here for you.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, third year Yachi and Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress of being a captain and a third year starts building upon on Kei, he needs away to relax and calm down. <br/>     “I am here for you, you can talk to me about your worries, I will listen and try my very best to help you, s-so please don’t suffer alone.” Those were the words Hitoka said to him while staring at the boy she loved with worried eyes and Kei then understood how much she meant to him, how important it was to have her by his side and nodded. He would reveal his trouble to her and only her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for you.

 

   Kei leaned against the wall, he was tired, being a captain really had its toll on him, he had to be sure that the idiot duo stayed out of trouble, to inspect the first years, even try to help them. Ugh, he did not understand why he was left with this responsibility. It’s not like he minded anymore, he could keep things in control, however at times like this when exams were coming right up, worries about university filled his mind and practice wasn’t going that well for them, he couldn’t help but want to just stay away from volleyball for a little bit. Of course, he couldn’t do anything like that, he needed to stay for the sake of the team. He closed his eyes as his breathing became slower and more relaxed, meditation always helped him in times like this.

    Kei was completely focused in counting his inhales and exhales that he did not notice the tiny footsteps echoing as someone else entered to the gym, he would have wondered who it could be since it was after practice but since his focus was elsewhere he didn’t. He just counted up the numbers before hazel eyes opened slowly to see a small blonde haired girl smiling gently at him. She had star clips in her hair and adorable round brown eyes which shone each time that he looked at her. As soon as she noticed his eyes staring back at her she blushed deep red rivaling a tomato and Kei could feel his own cheeks heating up.

           

            “A-Are you feeling alright?” Hitoka questioned shyly as she gazed at him and slowly decided to sit next to her boyfriend. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes once again a sigh leaving his lips as they fell in a comfortable silence for a bit.

 

          “Just a little stress building upon me that’s all, no need to worry.” His voice made clear to her how tired, no how exhausted he actually was, the manager turned to look at him, look at the circles underneath his eyes, look at how his chest was breathing in and out, looked at his large hand that was resting on the wooden floor, looking at her boyfriend who has been in this state for who knows how long, while she hadn’t noticed a thing. She felt guilty, Kei was suffering all on his own again. She slowly looked at his hand again and bit her lip.

 

          Kei felt an unusual sense of warmth from his right side and opened up his eyes, only to see the young girl looked down as she held his hand, nervously trying to breathe. He blinked confused and a bit worried.

 

              “Is something the matter, Hitoka?” his voice was laced with concern as the poor girl was still trying to regain her courage, him calling her by her first name was not help in the least either. She took a deep breath and slowly moved her upwards, until she was staring into his eyes, those hazel eyes that usually looked down on people, were now looking at her with concern.

 

         “I-I am here for you!” She exclaimed and her voice echoed in the gym surprising both of them, her face was basically burning up as Kei stared at her with widen eyes taken aback by the sudden outburst of the shy girl he knew, he tried to speak but noticed that she was opening her mouth trying desperately to say something.

 

          “I am here for you, you can talk to me about your worries, I will listen and try my very best to help you, s-so please don’t suffer alone.” Those were the words Hitoka said to him while staring at the boy she loved with worried eyes, that were already starting to feel with tears, she didn’t even know why she was crying like that. It was stupid and she knew but just imagining Kei suffering on his own hurt her like this. Soon she felt arms wrapped around her gently and her head now rested on his chest, she could hear his heart racing, then his voice reached her ears.

 

         “Thank you.” It was just a soft murmur and nothing more but that was she needed to hear, she relaxed slightly in his embrace and nodded. They pulled away a bit later and he cupped her face with his right hand “You don’t need to cry however.” With that he wiped off a tear that remained in her eye and her face heat up once again but she quickly wore a smile across her lips.

 

      “Now tell me what’s worrying you.” Kei sighed softly before he connected his fingertips as they both leaned against the wall, he started awkwardly expressing his thoughts, he never did that before, he would always deal with his problems on his own, not wanting to mix anyone in them, they weren’t worth the time. However he knew that even if Hitoka didn’t seem like it, she could be rather stubborn about things like these and also the fact that he actually made her cry, made him guilty enough to just listen to her without a second thought.

 

          He talked to her about the team, how he was worried about making it to the nationals, while he may have to be gone, the exams that were coming up and forcing him to stay awake each night cramming everything so he would be able to catch up, how exhausting it was for him to find a university, he actually wanted to attend, his parents didn’t force him, they wanted him to choose his way, he always had been an independent child anyway, even more after he drifted away from Akiteru, so everything fell on him. He didn’t know what he should do with his life, he never felt good enough anyway, doubt still filled his mind at days like this, he was just so tired of everything. When he finished he felt a weight lift off his chest and then he actually glanced at Hitoka, his eyes widen as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands raising to her face trying to wipe them off.

 

              “I made you cry again.” He murmured to himself while biting his lip and she shook her head violently before looking at him with her eyes still being red from crying. She reached to grab his hand.

 

             “Tsukishima-kun, you are really going through all that stress and you never show anyone, I am just so glad you told me but I don’t know how I can help you and that makes me feel so useless and I-I just want to be of some to use a-and…” She looked down tears streaming down her cheeks before she stared back at him again “I-It feels like all I can do is believe in you, I know that’s not enough bu-“ She was pulled to his embrace gently before she felt him lacing their fingers together and his other hand ran softly through her blonde locks. Then he broke the silence.

 

         “Just believing me is enough.” He pulled away slightly so he could look inside her eyes “Having you with me is enough. I don’t need anything else. Okay?” With that he leaned closer and kissed her forehead “So just stop crying and smile for me instead.” Hitoka stared back at him with widen eyes and then nodded slowly a smile spread across her face and it was genuine smile that expressed her love for him.

 

          “A-Alright. I-I will always be here to listen, Tsukishima-kun.” With that they both stood up fingers still laced together and walked out of the gym so Kei could change as they were on their way to the changing room, Kei’s voice broke the silence.

 

    “There is actually one thing that would made me feel even less stressed…” her ears perked up at that and she looked at him titling her head slightly to the right.

 

    “R-Really? W-What is it?” Maybe she could be of some use to him! She was surprised when she saw a soft smile appearing on his lips and she could feel her heart skip a beat.

 

         “Instead of Tsukishima-kun, call me Kei instead.” She took a step back and almost lost her balance as her heart rammed in her chest.

 

            “Oh…I guess that was  a bit too much to ask for.” Kei murmured softly before turning around unlocking the changing room just before he went in he heard a soft murmur.

 

             “Kei-kun.” His eyes widen for a moment and then he felt his face becoming crimson, on a second thought maybe that makes him feel better but worse as well, he feels an amazing joy he can’t express and at the same time, he can’t breathe.

 

        “Hitoka, you are too cute for your own good sometimes, I swear.” With that their eyes met once again and Kei gave her a honest genuine smile, one she had never seen before and small dimples appeared under his eyes “Thank you.”

 

           _The end._

_Fluff with third year captain Tsukishima and with Yachi still being their manager and them being in a relationship. It started a bit on the comfort side but I really love how it turned out. I hope you will enjoy reading it!_


End file.
